


hold me down (now)

by theformerone



Series: variation on a theme [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, PWP, Pegging, Sakura is a Top, Strength Kink, Uchiha Sasuke is a Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Sasuke feels like he is going to suffocate underneath the weight of her, and he likes it.





	hold me down (now)

She's bigger than him, kind of in the same way Naruto is. She's shorter, yes, slighter, but she's bulkier. Out of all of them, she's the largest. She's got hard packed muscle all over her, and the bones of her fingers are rougher than his or anyone else that he knows, because she'd broken them so damn much learning under the Godaime.

Even without that seal of hers on her forehead, she can hold him down. Can pin him. Can lay her body on top of him and just  _stay_ there, and he will not be able to move. She's heavier. Stronger. And he likes it when her seal is activated, when the black lines dive down her body, curving around her breasts and over her thighs, because it means that she could breathe on him and snap him with the way her lips bare her teeth. 

She can put an arm on his chest, her fingers in his mouth, while she sucks his cock. And the arm will be enough. And he will suck on her fingers because he knows that they are what she's going to use to open him, and he's hungry for it, he's waited for it, he's wanted it since he got on the road, has been keening for it since he stepped foot back in the village. 

He licks between her fingers, wets them as thoroughly as he can, and she sucks him, half hard into her mouth without an ounce of shame. He grows between her lips, blood rushing, mind hazy beyond the arm on his sternum, pinning him. 

He's dizzy with the smell of her apartment, like jasmine and antiseptic, and her sheets are already sweaty beneath his back because he has been waiting for this for  _months_ and why did he go away so long? She tongues at the slit of his cock and he hollows his cheeks around her fingers, sucking like he wants her to, but how he knows she won't because she likes to tease him and he likes to be teased.

Her tongue is slow. Lazy. Like they have all the time in the world. But her fingers splay in and out of his mouth, running over his lips and across his cheek, smearing his spit on his face, and he loves it. Her teeth graze against the underside of his cock, and he bucks up into her mouth, but she doesn't allow it. She takes her mouth off him and looks down at him, lifting one pink eyebrow, the dark lines of her Byakugō making her seem at once softer and more dangerous. 

He looks in her eyes and finds he can't say anything. There isn't anything he wants to say. Except - 

"More." Then, as an afterthought, "Please."

She holds his chin with her spit slicked fingers, turns his face to the left and to the right. And though she can be terrible, she was always kind first. She taps his lips, and he opens his mouth to let her fingers in, and he slobbers on them best he can. Her other hand finds his cock, and he keeps his hips down even though he  _wants_ to shove up because he knows better. Knows if he tries that shit twice, there won't be anything for him to have.

He looks down to where the black lines of her seal meet the black straps of the harness around her hips, and he  _cannot_ let there be nothing left for him to have. 

So he licks her fingers, suckles at them, runs his tongue over and around them until she takes them out of his mouth. She moves on her knees down the bed, screws his eyes shut when he feels the first digit rub around his entrance. It's dry except for the spit, and it's the kind of not enough that he likes. 

She massages him there, rubs her wet fingers around the puckered muscle and Sasuke wants to touch himself more than he can say with words. He doesn't because she does. Her grip is tight, like the fists she uses to beat the shit out of real people, and something about that makes Sasuke impossibly harder in her grip. She strokes slowly, her fist closing over the head of his cock and traveling back down to the base, the fingers of her other hand softly working at his hole so it will let her in. 

"Sa - ," 

She ignores him. She drops her mouth to his nipple and bites hard, too hard, grinds her teeth just a little bit, leaves an indent. 

"Sakura -," 

She presses the first finger inside, and Sasuke curls his toes in the sheets, makes fists with his hands to force himself to stay still.

She never set that rule. It was one he made up in his mind. It worked against his instincts. When something or someone was trying to pin you, you threw them off. Not throwing her off, staying still the first time had been - had been more than he expected it would be. And every time after, he kept still unless she asked him to move. It was hardest not to move when she worked herself open in front of him, head thrown back as she did it, her clit swollen and red from how long she had touched it, her folds dripping from the lube she used to prepare herself. And it was harder still to not move when she lowered herself onto him, and fucked herself onto him.

Now there is only one finger in his ass, and one hand on his cock, and it is easier to bear. He breathes in, and when he breathes out, she presses another one in. It goes like that until there are three fingers inside of him. The stretch is too-much-not-enough. He can feel himself suck her fingers in, feels hot around where she is pressing inside of him. 

She stretches her fingers slowly, and Sasuke mewls, wanting to scrabble for purchase, but wanting even more so to stay  _still_. 

"Saku - ,"

She curls them, presses against his prostate. Rubs. Languid and heavy and Sasuke can't breathe around how good it feels. She adjusts her grip on his cock and speeds up slightly, and Sasuke spreads his legs further, lifting his knees because there's more to be had and he wants it. He's leaking precum onto her fist, and she uses it, spreads it back over the head, thumbing the slit, turning her wrist, and Sasuke lets his mouth hang open to moan. 

" _More._ "

His stomach is taut, muscles engaged and flattened, and he stares down to where her black lined fist pumps his cock and he wants to shout because he wants it back in her mouth, wants it in her cunt, wants to come, wants  _more_ but not yet, not yet, not yet,  _please._

"I - ," 

He licks his lips. Wonders when they got so chapped. Tries to speak but he can feel her knuckles pressing against his rim as she fingers him, can feel the line of her thumb against the vein on the underside of his cock. 

"I'm - , Sa - Sakura, close.  _Close_."

She looks at him, through her soft pink bangs hanging in her sharp green eyes, and he wonders when it became that he could not stand to meet her gaze, and not the other way around. 

She watches him shudder, watches him twitch, watches him keep his hands glued at his sides. She removes her fingers from his ass and her hand from his cock, and the sudden loss of everything makes him shake , but then he feels her hands on his ass, pulling him down to meet her, and his brain stops for a few blessed moments. 

The head of this one is larger than the ones they usually use. She compensates, takes lube from the nightstand and covers the dildo and his open hole. He flinches at the cold, and the tender hand she places on his stomach is enough to make him screw his eyes shut. 

"Open them."

He does because she tells him to. She lifts his legs, places one knee on each shoulder until they're hooked over, because he's still taller than her. 

"Hook em'," she says, and he crosses his ankles behind her back. 

She holds his hips kindly, kind as she always is, but her grip is iron. She holds him, and he's held. 

The dildo feels like it's going to spear him open. He tries to breathe through it and that helps, but she does not give him a chance to catch his breath when he loses it. She is relentless, pushing in, in,  _in_ , and Sasuke feels like he's being split open, being cored. and when she's seated inside of him, there's no way to squirm up and away from it or around. He's filled with it, completely filled with it, and there's nowhere for him to run. 

"Ah -,"

And it's more a sound than a moan, more a breath than a sound, and she knows what it means because even though Sasuke feels like he's going to die, Sakura holds his hips and rocks forward, forward until he's on his shoulderblades more than on his back, and Sakura is high above him. His legs are akimbo in the air, and he is flexible enough to lean further back until his toes touch the headboard. She reaches out, and stops them, grabs them, and holds his ankles over him, lifting his hips off the bed.

It's like this, hole fluttering around too much, his jaw slack and eyes open because she told him to keep them that way, that she fucks him. 

She starts so slowly it's agonizing, but with every snap of her hips, she picks up her pace. He can hear her thighs slapping loud against his ass, and he sees her, hair shifting back and forth as she plows into him. And he wants to wiggle away, wants to find purchase, but he can't, because Sakura is above him, and her weight on him will not let him budge, and her false cock inside of him is just as big as she feels when she puts an arm on his chest and holds him down. 

Sasuke feels like he is going to suffocate underneath the weight of her, and he likes it.

She pounds into him and Sasuke wails because there's no space inside of him but he wants to make some, needs to make some, needs there to be just enough to take it deeper. He groans, breathless, and the sound lingers with each thrust, punctuated every time Sakura snaps her hips forward. 

And then she pulls his ankles forward, dragging him down the length of the dildo, and Sasuke wants to claw to keep himself where he is, but knows she won't let him. And it's like he's being turned inside out, it's too hot, it's too much, it's more than he expected, and it's everything he wanted. Sakura puts his knees over her shoulders, and the slide in and out of him is so different Sasuke gives a high whine, a weak, needy sound, and when her hand comes down, her fingernails just ghosting against his cock, it feels like it'll be over before it even started. 

"Puh -  _please_ ," he pants. "I'm -  _so_ \- I  _want,_ want to -, let me -,"

"You don't need my permission."

And maybe it sears through the fog in his brain because it's the truth. He doesn't need her to tell her that he's allowed to come, but goddamn it, he loves the way she says it. 

"Tell me," he breathes. " _Tell me._ Wanna -,"

She makes a fist around his cock. Gives it a little squeeze. Steals the breath from his lungs. He clamps down around the dildo, feels his thighs start to tremble, feels her keep fucking him anyway. 

"Wanna hear you say it."

Sakura looks up from where she's been focused on his cock. And the smile on her face is so wicked it makes Sasuke activate his Sharingan, just so he can see her look like that again when he's on the road and has nothing but his hand and his memories. 

With her free hand, she runs her hand along the harness. She watches him, waiting for something as she does it. And whatever she sees in his red eyes must be what she's looking for. 

"Then come," she says. 

She presses something on her harness, and a split second later, the dildo is vibrating inside of him, shaking him, burning against his prostate, pushing him, and Sakura doesn't slow her pace, she fucks him with it even as it moves inside of him. It's over in seconds. Sasuke comes with a scream that rips itself out of his throat, a scream that will make him hoarse for days after. 

His come hits his throat, hits his chin, and he trembles, entire body spasming as it tries to reorient itself. Sakura presses the button on the harness, and it blessedly (terribly) stops shaking him from the inside out. She pulls out with the utmost care, inch by slow inch, until it's gone, and Sasuke moans at that, sorry for the loss. 

She lets his legs back down on the bed and looks at him for a moment. Sasuke feels wrecked. Like he can't move, or that he shouldn't. It feels like there's static heavy in his limbs, fuzzing him up, making him warm. 

Sakura crawls up his body, until she has a hand on either side of his head. She presses her hips against his, the dildo a weight as unrelenting as hers is on his chest, on top of his cock. 

She puts a finger in the come on his chin. She dips it in the spit that's come out of the corner of his mouth while he was slack jawed, and presses her fingertip into his mouth. 

"Again?" 

Her eyes aren't mean. They're soft. Fond. A way out, if it's been too much. But the black lines that bisect her body tell him that she isn't finished. Sasuke smiles, and the expression is loose. He sucks his come off her fingertip and says, "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> top!sakura is my new jam and bread. who do you want to see sakura top next? tell me in the comments, and we'll make something happen.


End file.
